Reviensmoi en toi
by sakuyasan1
Summary: La guerre est finie, Harry va enfin pouvoir vivre avec son amour au grand jour, Severus, mais comment faire quand il disparait 5 ans enlevé par ... et qu'il retourne a poudlard sous une fausse identité attention pour public avertis SLASH HPxSS et autres..
1. Chapter 1

L'histoire se passe après le 7ème volume de Harry Potter, précisément deux mois après la mort de lord Voldemort, Dumbledore n'est pas mort au 6ème tome, et Harry entretient une relation secrète avec Severus Snape depuis le début de sa 7ème année

Les personnages sont à JK Rowlings

Attention pour public avertis donc homophobes dehors!

SLASH

Bonne lecture pour les yaoistes et ceux qui vont la lire xP

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Dans le noir profond de la nuit, au fond des cachots d'un manoir, caché de tous, survit le survivant-qui-a-tué-celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Sa Némésis détruite, plus rien ne le retenait à la vie. Seule une personne lui permettait de sourire, celui ayant volé son cœur, celui qu'il appelait lui-même 'le bâtard graisseux', son ténébreux professeur de potion, Severus Snape (Rogue). Mais pourquoi rester en vie alors qu'il était loin de lui.

Harry Potter, le sauveur du monde sorcier, emprisonné par son grand rival, mais qui lui veut-il à la fin? Après deux mois de captivité, comment ne pas souhaiter mourir. Mais sans baguette, le sort fatal ne pouvait être jeté.

La porte des cachots s'ouvrit alors sur un jeune homme blond, il montra à Harry son sourire le plus mesquin et s'approcha de lui.

« Alors Potter, heureux d'être ici, avec moi? »

Mais le brun ne répondit pas aux provocations de Malfoy fils et pris un de pied dans les genoux, ce qui le fit tomber par terre.

C'est alors que le blond l'agrippa par les cheveux pour le soulever et commença à poser ses lèvres sur celles du sauveur du monde sorcier. Le blond voulut approfondir ce baiser et mordilla la lèvre inferieur de Harry pour qu'il ouvre la bouche et laisse ainsi passer sa langue dans celle-ci.

La seule réaction de Harry fût de la lui mordre. Ce qui engendra une gifle de Drago et mit Harry dans un état de trouble quant sa tête cogna à terre.

Il ne pouvait alors plus se protéger contre son rival, car il faut le dire, lorsque l'on est fils d'un grand mangemort, l'on est bien entrainé à frapper les autres.

Harry commença alors à se redresser quant il remarqua que Drago défaisait sa ceinture puis abaissa son pantalon. Il laissa place à une érection prédominante.

La ceinture à la main, Drago regarda Harry dans les yeux et prononça:

« Tu sais ce que tu as à faire. Alors agit au lieu de regarder et ne fais pas celui qui ne comprend pas, je sais parfaitement ce que tu faisais avec lui! »

_~En effet, Drago alors encore 'pur' avait entendu du bruit dans la salle des préfets de serpentard, et s'était donc avancé pour savoir ce qu'il s'y passait et avait aperçut Potter avec un autre homme dont il n'avait pas vu le visage.~_

Harry rougit à ces mots et ne prononça toujours rien. Il reçu alors un coup de ceinture sur l'épaule gauche et laissa échapper un cri de douleur quand il en reçu d'autres et que son épaule était en sang. Il obéit alors et commença la fellation à laquelle il refusait de penser.

Un autre sourire narquois apparut sur le visage de Drago qui poussa des petits cris de vainqueur et ne se gêna pas pour remplir la bouche de son camarade.

Harry eut une expression de dégoût et voulut tout recracher quand Drago l'attrapa à la gorge et le força à avaler.

« Sois plus conciliant désormais, sinon je ne donne pas cher de ta peau! »

En prononçant cette phrase, le jeune blond se rhabilla et partit en claquant la porte, laissant le brun dans son écœurement et son sang.

Pendant ce temps, dans un autre manoir, un homme ténébreux aux yeux noir devenait de plus en plus inquiet pour celui qui était son amant. Il savait qu'ils ne devaient pas se revoir avant la fin des vacances scolaires pour lui laisser le temps de se remettre de la guerre qu'il avait mené et qu'en tant que griffondor, son compagnon aurait besoin de temps pour se remettre du 'meurtre' qu'il avait commis, même s'il s'agissait du seigneur noir le plus malfaisant, il savait que son ange aux yeux vert s'en voudrait.

Ils avaient donc conclut de ne pas se revoir immédiatement. Mais alors pourquoi au bout de deux mois, il n'avait toujours aucunes nouvelles de lui.

Et quel était ce mauvais pressentiment au fond de son cœur. Non, c'était impossible, l'amour de sa vie ne pouvait pas être en mauvaise posture, il venait de détruire sa Némésis, il n'y avait plus aucun danger pour lui, mais pourquoi se sentiment de détresse restait au fond de son cœur?

ooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOoooo

Cinq années passèrent, personne n'avaient de nouvelles de celui-qui-avait-encore-survécu face à lord Voldemort.

Le professeur Snape conduisait ses cours encore plus mauvais qu'à son habitude, depuis la rentrée d'il y a cinq ans. Jusqu'à ce que le professeur Dumbledore cède sa place de directeur de Poudlard à son cher professeur de potion.

Le jeune Drago Malfoy prit la place de professeur de DCFM (défense contre les forces du mal) et soudoya son parrain (Snape) en lui trouvant un nouveau professeur de potion du nom de Lucien Evans.

Severus accepta car désormais, seul son filleul importait dans sa vie. Quand il le vit, deux jours avant la rentrée des élèves, comme tout les autres professeurs, il fût submergeait d'émotion qu'il ne compris pas.

Le jeune homme d'environ 22 ans avait de long cheveux bruns attachés en une longue tresse. Ainsi que de magnifiques yeux verts, mais il semblait y avoir une profonde tristesse dans ceux-ci, mais il sembla être le seul à s'en apercevoir.

Le prénommé Lucien leva les yeux vers les professeurs et s'aperçu que certains de ses anciens amis étaient présents, dont Hermione en tant que professeur de métamorphose, Neville en tant que professeur de botanique, ainsi que Drago, mais il le savait déjà, en tant que professeur de DCFM, lui était désormais le professeur de potion, il leva alors les yeux vers la place du directeur et fût surpris de voir qu'il s'agissait de lui, l'homme qu'il avait aimé toute une année et qu'il aimé encore, malgré le fait qu'il pense qu'il ai abandonné, il pensa que son cher Severus le reconnaîtrait, mais ce ne fût apparemment pas le cas.

Il se mit donc à les fixer tous autant qu'ils étaient et prononça:

« Bien le bonjour, je suis le nouveau professeur de potion, Lucien Evans, enchanté de vous rencontrer. »

* * *

Alors qu'en pensez-vous? c'est là ma première fanfic Harry Potter donc soyez indulgents et laissez-moi des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez

gros bizouz à tou(te)s


	2. Chapter 2

**Les personnages appartiennent à la grande JK Rowlings**

**L'histoire est de moi**

**Viols, violence, Yaoi**

**Si vous n'aimez pas, que faites vous sur cette histoire passez votre chemin**

**Pour les autres, très bonne lecture xP**

**Sakuyasan1**

**

* * *

**

Le nouveau directeur de Poudlard fixa le nouvel arrivant, Lucien Evans. Il crut voir son ancien amant en lui et ne dit rien jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive le comportement de son filleul envers le professeur de potion, il se dit donc que ça ne pouvait pas être Harry car jamais il ne le tromperait, surtout avec Draco.

Il ne voyait pas là l'erreur qu'il commettait et les souffrances qui s'ensuivront donc.

Severus proposa donc de lui montrer ses futures appartements et qu'il pourrait y emménager immédiatement.

Le dit Lucien lança un regard vers Draco qui acquiesça et répondit au directeur que se serait avec grand plaisir.

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Ils arrivèrent dans les cachots, juste devant le nouveau logement du professeur de potion quand celui-ci déclara à son ancien amant qu'il pouvait le laisser seul sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il s'enferma dans la pièce principale et s'adossa à la porte. Severus voulu frapper à la porte pour demander les raisons de sa réaction plus qu'étrange mais repartit vers la grande salle.

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Une fois revenu avec les autres professeurs, Severus fixa Draco et lui demanda qui était réellement Lucien Evans, et pourquoi il agissait ainsi. Le jeune blond lança un sourire à son parrain et affirma qu'il était juste Lucien Evans, un ami qu'il avait rencontrait il y a environ 5 ans. Sur ces mots, il sortit de la pièce et se dirigea aux cachots, où il savait qu'il retrouverait Harry.

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Il frappa à la porte, Harry ne répondit pas et Draco haussa la vie pour lui dire de le laisser entrer. En reconnaissant la voix du jeune homme, le brun ouvrit immédiatement la porte et se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce.

Draco s'avança vers lui en lui expliquant qu'il était fière de lui, qu'il avait agit de la meilleure manière qui soit et qu'il allait le récompenser.

Depuis les 5 années que ça durait, Harry avait compris qu'il ne servait à rien de se défendre, surtout que sa baguette ne pouvait plus s'attaquer à Draco depuis qu'il la lui avait rendue. Le brun avait pour ainsi dire perdu le courage du gryffondor qu'il avait été pendant 7 années.

Le serpentard ordonna à Harry de lui faire un streap-tise comme il les aimait.

Le brun enleva donc sa chemise en se caressant le torse et commença à jouer avec ses mamelons. Draco prit une chaise et s'installa au centre de la pièce après avoir lancé un sortilège de silence sur les appartements de son 'amant'.

Harry se mit à danser autour de lui en l'aguichant le plus possible. L'héritier Malfoy s'excita de plus en plus et enleva le bouton de pantalon de son ancien rival, puis sa braguette et descendit à moitié le pantalon d'Harry.

Il commença à embrasser le sexe de son conjoint langoureusement.

Puis petit à petit, il l'enfonça dans sa bouche et commença des allers-retours de plus en plus rapides et de plus en plus profond dans sa gorge.

Harry sentit qu'il allait venir dans la bouche du blond qui, le comprenant, bloqua la sortit pour ainsi, empêcher le brun de jouir sans son autorisation. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Draco lui permit de jouir dans sa bouche mais n'avala pas le liquide blanc et gluant, et se releva pour embrasser le brun en le forçant à avaler son propre goût.

Etrangement, Harry ne montra aucun dégout, en vérité, depuis les 5 années qu'il était sous l'emprise du blond, il avait appris à toujours avaler la matière blanche et visqueuse.

Draco ne relâcha pas Harry pour autant et le posa à califourchon sur lui, après avoir enlevé son propre jeans.

Il utilisa, comme à son habitude, de l'huile de cuisine, enfin un objet moldu qui sert, et en versa sur son sexe et le rentra en Harry sans le préparer préalablement avec ses doigts, ce qui fit hurler le brun qui ne parvenait toujours pas à s'habituer à la force employée par le blond.

Le dit 'survivant' souffrait énormément mais il savait qu'il avait déjà bien plus souffert pendant ces dernières années, caché de tous.

Jamais il n'aurait pensé avoir face à lui celui qu'il avait aimé et aimait toujours et devoir continuer de telles relations avec Draco. Il devait le dire à Severus, ainsi, il serait sauvé.

Oui mais comment lui dire, jamais il ne le croirait. L'ancien Harry n'avait absolument pas la même apparence, jamais il ne pourrait le croire, et même si cela arrivait, jamais il ne se résignerait à croire à la culpabilité de son cher filleul.

En pensant tout cela, le blond continuait l'acte sexuel qu'ils avaient commencé. Il remarqua alors que son amant était dans ses pensées et se retira de lui pour s'y renfoncer par un mouvement sec de ses hanches. Le brun reprit alors ses esprits, et le blond éjacula en lui et sortit aussitôt de l'antre beaucoup moins serrée mais beaucoup plus chaude et humide d'Harry.

Draco, après s'être rhabillé, sortit de la pièce et se retrouva dans le couloir des cachots. Il se dirigea vers son propre logement sans apercevoir Hermione qui allait dans le sens inverse de lui.

Le professeur Granger se dirigeait vers la chambre du professeur Evans et frappa à la porte. Harry demanda faiblement de qui il s'agissait mais n'obtenu aucune réponse. Il se souvint alors que Draco n'avait pas enlevé le sort de silence et d'un coup de baguette, il l'enleva.

Il redemanda de qui il s'agissait et Hermione lui répondit qu'elle était le professeur Granger et qu'elle venait le chercher pour prendre le repas.

Harry dans un grand soulagement, lui demanda de l'attendre quelques minutes, qu'il finissait de se changer et sortait.

Au bout de 10 minutes, la porte s'ouvrit sur lui et Hermione fut éblouie par sa beauté, il portait un pantalon de cuir noir complémenté de ceintures à la taille qui ne lui servaient absolument pas à tenir le pantalon mais juste pour le rendre plus class. Il avait mis des bottines aussi noires avec une chainette sur le coté. Et pour finir, il avait mis un polo vert et un T-shirt gris déformé, surement exprès, par-dessus. Le tout était vraiment magnifique, si seulement elle ne sortait pas avec Ron, elle lui aurait sauté dessus, mais elle eu l'impression qu'il avait une relation particulière avec Malfoy, tout comme les reste du corps enseignant.

« Mr Evans, venez avec moi, je vais vous acc…

-Je vous en prit Mlle Granger, appelez-moi Lucien et cessez de me vouvoyer.

-Très bien, mais alors, fais de même pour moi.

-OK Hermione, c'est d'accord pour moi. »

Ils parlèrent tranquillement tout les deux en s'avançant vers la grande salle pour y prendre le diner.

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

En entrant, il vit le directeur Snape qui le fusillait du regard, étrangement Draco n'était pas présent, il se dit donc que c'était l'occasion rêvée pour tout avouer à son Saverus, mais son doute persistait.

Tel le gryffondor qu'il était, il s'avança vers lui et demanda:

« Directeur Snape, puis-je vous parler en privé?

-Très bien, suivez-moi. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'ancien bureau du professeur Dumbledore et y entrèrent, le mot de passe était kissmâche. Harry s'étonna sur ce mot de passe et l'ancien professeur de potion, voulant se justifier, lui expliqua que l'ancien directeur a fait en sorte que l'on ne puisse donner que ce genre de mot de passe. Il avait certainement trop de bonbons aux citrons dans le cerveaux pour pouvoir agir normalement.

Ils s'installèrent sur deux chaises et Harry regarda un peu partout quand il vit une photo de lui, avant son enlèvement par Malfoy. Voulant savoir si les sentiments de son amour étaient toujours présents, il lui demanda qui était la personne sur la photo. En voyant la réaction de son ainé, qui avait le regard interrogateur et triste, il s'excusa d'avoir posé une question aussi indiscrète. Severus le détrompa en lui disant qu'il était de son droit de le demander.

Il lui répondit alors:

« Il s'agit de la personne la plus importante pour moi. Enfin, il l'était.

-Pourquoi donc parlez-vous au passé? Ne l'est-il plus?

-Oh que si, bien plus encore que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer, mais je n'ai malheureusement plus de ses nouvelles depuis 5 ans déjà. Ce que je désire le plus est qu'il aille bien. Je donnerai tout ce que je possède pour l'avoir à mes côtés, tel qu'il était avant que l'on ne soit séparés. Enfin, je suis désolé de vous ennuyer avec mes histoires. Bon, revenons-en à la raison de votre présence. Que vouliez-vous me dire?

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, euh non vous ne m'ennuyiez pas et ce que je souhaitai vous entretenir, et bien je vous le dirai une prochaine fois, il est temps que je retourne dans mon bureau pour terminer mes plans de cours.

-Si vous avez besoin d'aide, n'hésitez pas, je suis moi-même l'ancien professeur de potion de cet établissement.

-Oui je le sais, heu….. Du moins, c'Est-ce que Draco m'a dit.

Le regard suspicieux de Snape l'avait ramené à la raison, et il avait compris qu'il venait de faire une gaffe.

Severus continua de le regarder, voulant découvrir ce qu'il lui cache. Harry lui fit un sourire et partit sans dire un mot de plus.

Seveurs continua de regarder vers la porte. Il faudra qu'il ai une petite discussion avec son filleul le plus rapidement possible.

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Dans les cachots, un jeune homme blond attendait le retour de son amant, il semblait très énervé, il revenait tout juste de la grande salle où il avait été informé que le nouveau professeur de potion avait demandé de parler en privé avec le directeur et qu'ils étaient partis tout les deux.

Non mais ce n'est pas possible, comment pouvait-il le trahir aussi rapidement, il lui faudrait refaire l'éducation de Harry si jamais cela venait à se reproduire.

Harry arriva, le regarda puis baissa les yeux.

Draco le poussa à l'intérieur en le frappant, mais pas n'importe où, le coup qu'il lui donna était porté sur son épaule gauche, il semblait avoir énormément mal à cet endroit, ce qui était normal lorsque quelqu'un te donnait toujours des coups à ce niveau-là jusqu'à la saignée, qui arriva aussitôt. Harry hurla sous la douleur.

Pensant que le sort de silence était toujours activé, ce qui n'était pas le cas, le blond se mit alors à hurler des paroles en laissant la colère et la jalousie prendre le dessus.

« Je ne te suffis pas, pourquoi parler en privé avec lui, tu aurais tout aussi bien pût lui parler en présence d'autre personnes, Tu pensais pouvoir tout lui révéler. Et bien maintenant c'est fait, n'est-ce-pas? Tu reviens bien vite d'ailleurs, et bien, qu'attends-tu, tu ne veux pas lui sauter dans les bras. Ne me prends pas pour un idiot, je sais parfaitement qu'il est ton ancien amant. Ce satané Severus, il cachait bien son jeu avec toi. Croyais-tu pouvoir me le cacher encore longtemps? Te souviens-tu seulement que je suis un serpentard? J(en garde toute mes facultés, moi qui croyais que tu n'avais plus le courage d'un gryffondor, et bien je me suis bien trompé. Bah alors, tu ne réponds pas?

-Je ne… je ne…. Pas dit….

-Désolé mais je ne t'entend pas. Peux-tu me le redire!

-Je… je ne….. JE NE LUI AI PAS DIT!

-Voilà qui est parfait. Et pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas dit?

-Par-ce-que tu ne le veux pas (il tremblas en prononçant ces paroles).

-Voilà qui est des plus étonnant, le grand Harry Potter obéit au méchant Drago Malfoy. Je n'en attendais pas moins de ta par Harry, enfin Lucien. Maintenant continuons, il me semble ne pas t'avoir encore puni pour être resté seul avec lui, tu es sûr que vous n'avez rien fait de compromettant tout les deux, ce n'est pas parce qu'il est désormais directeur qu'il pourra sauver son ancien amant de mes mains. N'est-ce pas monsieur le grand sauveur du monde sorcier, Harry Potter?

-Non, je te le jure, je n'ai rien fait avec lui!

Draco le prit dans ses bras en lui disant qu'il le croyait et l'embrassa intensément en forçant le passage de sa langue. La main du blond commença à se promener sur le torse de son brun favori et ils finirent dans le lit du professeur de potion.

Non loin de là, une jeune femme ayant sympathisé avec le prénommé Lucien, venant de passer devant les cachots, avait tout entendu de la conversation des plus étrange des deux hommes.

Etonnée de découvrir que son meilleur ami qu'elle cherchait avec beaucoup d'autre était juste là, tout près d'elle mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui parler comme elle le souhaiterait. Elle se dirigea vers le bureau de la troisième personne ayant était nommé dans cette conversation, ou plutôt dispute pour être plus précise, avec le désir de tout lui dire.

* * *

**Et voici le chapitre 2, merci à tout ceux qui ont pris de leur temps pour lire le chapitre 1 ainsi qu'à tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ça encourage pour mettre plus vite le chapitre suivant, donc n'hésitez surtout pas à m'en laisser et à me donner vos impression, c'est toujours très utile pour s'améliorer xP**

**Par contre pour toutes les personnes mettant des reviews sans compte, si vous désirez une réponse, laissez moi un moyen de vous répondre, je répond à tout le monde avec plaisir!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chaque personnages présent dans cette fanfiction appartiennent à la grande et fabuleuse J.**

**Il s'agit d'un SLASH, donc homophobes ….. Que faites-vous encore ici?**

**Pour ceux qui continuent la lecture et qui me suivent, désolée pour le retard! Ne m'en portait pas préjudice SVP!**

***pensées***

**

* * *

**

Arrivée devant la grande statue du bureau directorial, Hermione se demanda si elle devait véritablement tout dire au directeur, surtout si il aimait encore Harry.

*Si jamais il apprend que Harry est avec Draco, comment réagira-t-il? Surtout qu'apparemment Harry souhaite rester avec Malfoy, vu qu'il n'a rien dit à Severus pour ne pas causer de fautes à Draco.*

Sur ces pensées, la jeune femme rebroussa chemin vers ses appartements.

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Pendant ce temps-là, Severus Snape repensait à son année de bonheur passée avec SON Harry.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il reparle de lui. L'arrivée de ce Lucien Evans avait tout fichu en l'air. Alors qu'il venait enfin de s'avouer que si Potter ne revenait pas, c'était surement pour ne pas le revoir, et qu'il ne devait plus garder espoir. Mais reparler de lui, comment avait-il pu penser qu'il ne l'aimait plus.

C'était faux, il l'avait dit lui-même, il en était encore fou amoureux.

Il s'allongea dans le sofa et ferma les yeux pour revoir tout ces moments de bonheur, le si beau sourire de celui qu'il aimait, non qu'il aime. Même s'il l'avait tant fait souffrir dans les premières années d'études de celui-ci.

Peut-être ne revenait-il pas à cause de ça, peut-être ne voulait-il plus revoir ceux et ce qui avaient un lien avec la magie.

Mais comment pouvait-on effacer 7 années de sa vie comme ça, il y arrivait surement puisque cela durait depuis 5 ans.

Il s'endormit et rêva encore de son amour aux yeux verts.

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Harry était seul dans sa chambre puisque Draco était repartit tout de suite après.

Il n'avait toujours pas atteint l'orgasme. Durant toutes sa vie, seul deux personnes le lui avaient fait atteindre.

Draco n'en faisait pas parti, il était incapable de l'emmener au summum du plaisir, il lui faisait seulement mal en faisant des mouvements secs et brusques, certes mais il n'atteindra jamais le talent de SON Severus ainsi que de son second violeur, oui durant ces 5 années, Harry avait été violé par deux personnes.

Il se leva du lit en souffrant de par son épaule ensanglantée, le blond avait pris pour habitude de compenser son manque de talent au lit par des blessures corporelles.

Etrangement, c'était toujours son épaule gauche qui prenait le plus de coups.

Cette première nuit à Poudlard, depuis 5 ans, était assez agitée pour beaucoup, Draco qui craignait tout de même, enfin, de se retrouver à Azkaban pour ce qu'il avait fait et continuait de faire (Bah dis donc mon Dray, t'auras mis le temps pour comprendre les risques mais c'est comme ça que je t'aime mon Dray xP), Harry qui rêvait de tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé et se réveillait sans cesse jusqu'à ce qu'il aille se promener dans Poudlard pour aller je ne sais où (menteuse va!_ maieuh pour l'instant c'est secret nah!). Et enfin, un Severus dont les souvenirs hantaient ses rêves, il se réveilla sur ceux-ci et referma les yeux en simulant qu'il dormait encore après avoir entendu le bruit de la porte de son bureau.

Il avait eu raison car après avoir traversé le bureau, la porte de son salon, dans lequel il dormait, s'ouvrit, ne voulant pas être dérangé dans ce moment de souvenir, Snape n'ouvrit pas les yeux pour voir qui était maintenant face à lui.

La personne qui venait d'y entrer se mit à genoux devant le directeur puis posa ses lèvres sur celles de l'homme 'endormi', et commença à caresser le torse pâle de celui-ci.

Severus fût surpris par ce qu'il se passait et ouvrit indescriptiblement les yeux pour voir qui osait lui faire ceci.

Il vit qu'il s'agissait d'un homme d'une vingtaine d'années, un brun aux long cheveux, il comprit qui il était, seul Lucien Evans correspondait au profil de celui-ci.

Mais il vit autre chose dans les yeux verts de celui-ci, il vit une lueur différente de celle qu'il avait eu dans la journée.

Celle-ci lui rappela la profondeur des yeux de SON Harry lorsqu'ils étaient seuls tout les deux.

Il referma les yeux et sentit des larmes tombaient sur ses joues puis plus rien, le jeune maître des potions venait de partir en courant après s'être mis à pleurer.

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

**POV HARRY**

Mais qu'est-ce que je suis en tain de faire? Pourquoi j'entre chez lui? Que vais-je bien pouvoir lui dire? J'ouvris alors la porte de son salon et le vis allongé, endormis sur le sofa.

Sans m'en rendre compte, mes lèvres étaient déjà posées sur les siennes, mais je pus tout de même empêcher ma langue de s'y aventurer. Par contre, mes mains étaient incontrôlables.

Mais après tout, comment résister à un tel homme, surtout quand celui-ci est endormis.

Non, je ne peux pas, je n'en ai pas le droit. Comment pourrais-je retrouver ma dignité eet le droit d'être auprès de lui après tout ces événements. Oui je l'aime encore, j'en suis encore plus certains qu'avant.

Mes larmes se mirent couler toutes seules. Je partis donc immédiatement rejoindre mon lit dans les cachots.

**FIN POV HARRY**

Le lendemain, tout les professeurs étaient dans la grande salle et commençaient les préparations pour l'arrivée des élèves le lendemain dans la soirée.

Snape ne lâchait pas Lucien des yeux et essayait de voir dans son esprit ce qu'il cachait. Il y vit un sentiment amoureux entouré d'un grand désespoir alors que celui-ci fixait Draco. Il ne pût rien voir car Harry ferma son esprit à ce moment là. Severus revint alors à la réalité et remarqua que son filleul leurs lançait un regard désapprobateur. Peu de temps après, le dit 'Lucien' sortit de la salle et fût suivi de Hermione qui avait remarqué que son ami allait de mal en pis.

Une fois assez éloigné des autres, la jeune femme se jeta littéralement sur Harry et le serra fort contre elle tout en pleurant. Le brun ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait sur le moment et se laissa aller dans les bras de sa meilleure amie, et se mit lui aussi à pleurer, toutes les larmes qu'il avait laissé couler cette nuit n'étaient, semble-t-il, pas assez nombreuses pour le vider de sa tristesse et de son désarroi.

Harry reprit ses esprits quand Hermione le consola en lui disant:

« -Harry, calme-toi, ça va aller, je suis là, je t'aiderai. Mais pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me voir plus tôt?

-Mione, comment sais-tu? D'autres savent-ils qui je suis?

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je voulais mettre le directeur Snape au courant mais comme j'ai découvert que vous vous aimiez, je n'ai pas voulu le faire sans te concerter avant.

-Oui, merci Mione, tu as bien fait, mais tu ne m'en veux pas pour ces cinq années sans nouvelles, et mon retour sous une fausse identité?

-Comment t'en vouloir, tu n'es pas fautif n'est-ce pas? Et c'est compréhensible, *l'amour ne se contrôle pas après tout* mais tu aurais quand même pu venir me voir et tout me dire, j'aurais pût t'aider ainsi.

-Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessée par ma faute. Tu as déjà suffisamment souffert de mon combat contre tu-sais-qui. Vois-tu je n'ai même plus le courage de prononcer son nom, de nous deux, c'est toi la meilleure griffondor au final!

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi! J'ai surtout suffisamment souffert de ton absence oui! Et quand Ron va le savoir, prends garde à toi, c'est un conseil. Il est mort d'inquiétude pour toi. Mais dis-moi exactement, que c'est-il passé? Et pourquoi souffrirais-je en sachant qui tu es?

-Désolé Mione, mais je ne peux vraiment pas t'en dire plus sachant qu'il serait capable de le découvrir, lui aussi.

-Mais tu ne dois pas toujours tout garder pour toi, veux-tu redevenir l'esclave de quelqu'un comme avec les Dursley?

Harry ne répondit pas à la question qui ressemblait plus à une affirmation qu'autre chose.

-Je ne le suis pas Mione, je….. Je….

Harry s'enfuit alors en courant sans finir sa phrase en laissant là, Hermione, seule avec ses questions.

Harry se retrouva dans les cachots, en pleurs dans son lit. Tandis qu'Hermione restait pétrifiée dans les couloirs, en pleurs elle aussi.

Elle reprit conscience face à Severus Snape, dans le bureau de celui-ci.

-Maintenant, cela suffit, Hermione, allez-vous me dire la vérité sur toute cette histoire?

Ordonna presque Snape.

-Mais monsieur, j'ai promis…..

-Avez-vous fait un serment inviolable?

-Non, mais…

-Alors c'est parfait, ainsi vous ne risquez rien à me donner le fin mot de cette histoire.

-Mais….. Mais….. Bien monsieur.

Prononça-t-elle en recevant un regard noir de Snape.

-Bien, alors je vous écoute.

-Et bien alors voilà, je me dirigeais aux cachots pour rejoindre le professeur Evans quand j'ai vu Malfoy entrer dans les logements de Lucien. Et là, *pardonne-moi Harry* j'ai entendu leur dispute, enfin je considère que ça l'était. Et j'ai donc découvert une vérité atroce.

Le nouveau professeur de DCFM, continua-t-elle, est en quelque sorte retenu prisonnier par Draco Malfoy. Ils sont comme qui dirait 'amant'.

De la tristesse et du désespoir s'affichèrent sur le visage de Severus

-Mais ce n'est pas là le plus horrible, continua-t-elle sans prêter attention au visage de son ancien professeur. Il se trouve que Lucien Evans est une fausse identité. En vérité il s'agit de Ha…..

Un grand BOUM retentit et Hermione s'arrêta de parler en voyant Snape se diriger vers son salon.

Severus se retrouva face à son ami et confident, Lucius Malfoy. Il était étalé par terre, surement tombé à la suite de son déplacement par le réseau de cheminette. Il se précipita sur son ami pour l'aider à se relever et le serra dans ses bras.

-Directeur Snape, est-ce que tout va bien? Je voulais justement vous dire, au sujet de Lucien Evans, il est en réalité Ha….. Oh! Bonjour, euh…. Monsieur Malfoy.

-Oui, de même Granger. Excuse-moi Severus, il faudrait que je te vois en privé au plus vite.

-Très bien, je te suis, rentre dans cette pièce. Hermione excuse-moi, mais pourrions-nous reprendre cette conversation un peu plus tard.

-Oui très bien, alors à plus tard professeur.

Répondit-elle avec un air grave dans la voix et le regard.

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Hermione, ayant toujours assez peur de Lucius Malfoy, s'était réfugiée dans sa chambre.

Allongée sur son lit, en larme, elle se retourna en entendant son prénom prononcé par une voix qu'elle connaissait parfaitement depuis une dizaine d'années.

Par la suite, elle n'entendit qu'une seule parole:

-Avada kedavra!

Elle se retrouva allongée par terre juste à côté de son bureau, inerte, le visage dépourvu de tout signe de vie.

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Pendant ce temps-là, Lucius venait de quitter Severus et de rentrer chez lui, tandis que Severus venait de s'endormir.

* * *

**Voili voilou pour le chapitre 3**

**Gomen nasai pour mon retard encore une fois**

**En tout les cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut **

**Si quelqu'un remarque des fautes d'orthographe, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, je fais en sorte d'en faire le moins possible xP**

**Et surtout donnez-moi votre avis**

_**Mr G_ _ _ _ _ donnez-moi votre impression si vous lisez cette fanfic s'il vous plait! merci!**_

**En tout les cas, le prochain chapitre va bouleverser un peu plus l'histoire, Hermione est-elle vraiment morte?**

**Qu'est venu faire Lucius?**

**Harry s'en sortira-t-il?**

**Severus découvrira-t-il enfin la vérité?**

**Et bien pour cela continuez la lecture et vous verrez XD**

**gros bisous à tous**

**sakuyasan1**


End file.
